The New Avengers
by FeatherSparrow
Summary: When Redina “Red” Hezoi, her twin brother Sparrow, her friends Feather Temari, Dove Blaze, Acorn Tibber, Clover Kielovez, her busdriver Kim, and the rest of her home room are caught in the middle of a fight between the Avengers and an army of AI-controlled scarlet monkeys, they don’t expect to be included in the attempt to rid the world of evil. (Sorry, I suck at summaries)


"Psst. Hey, Red."

Suddenly, I sat up, blinking sleep out of my eyes as my head was banged against the window.

For a moment, I was confused.

"Wha—? Where—?"

"School bus, Red," an exasperated voice supplied. "Please tell me you haven't forgotten?"

I turned my head and scowled at Feather. "Shut up. I was sleeping."

"Yeah, we noticed," Dove replied.

"Why'd you wake me up then?" I exclaimed.

"You were whimpering," Acorn replied. He hesitated for a moment, then resumed, "Were you... Your dad?"

I bristled, and pulled my thin sweater tighter around my body. "It's none of your business."

"It sort of is, actually," Clover scowled. "We're your friends; your Pack, your _family._ Like hell it isn't our business."

I glared at her. "Shut up, Kielovez. I said it's none of your business, so it's none of your business."

Clover opened her mouth as if to retort, however her eyes suddenly widened and she spun around in her seat to scowl at her poor seat mate.

"Did you just touch my _ass?"_ She growled.

"...Leave my sister alone," came the hesitant, soft reply.

I smiled slightly and turned my head to look out the window. Only my twin brother, Sparrow (yes, that's actually his name), would ever speak back to Clover Kielovez, one of the sassiest girls in school.

"But seriously, Red," Adder sighed. "If you want to talk about it to us, we'd be happy to listen."

"You mean you guys would," Feather snorted.

Adder and Dove turned and scowled at the blue-eyed teen.

I laughed. "Yes, Adder, of course I know; we've been friends since first grade!"

"Yeah!" Acorn exclaimed. "We know _everything_ about each other."

"We really don't," Clover sighed, turning in her seat to look at Acorn, who had visibly deflated at her words.

"Jesus, Clover," Feather scowled. "Ruin the mood, why don't ya?"

"It's my talent; ruining the mood," she sniffed, tossing her orange hair over her shoulder as she winked at a bemused Feather with onyx eyes that held no remorse.

Feather reconciled by rolling his eyes and flipping her the bird.

Clover gasped shockingly and slid back into her own seat, where only a second later Sparrow's soft words said, "what happened?"

"None of your goddamn business, you asshole!" Clover shrieked.

I could almost feel my body vibrating with sudden rage, and before I knew it I had stood up on the bus, grabbed Clover by the hair, twisted her around to look at me, and said, "if you _ever_ talk to my brother like that again, you're not just gonna be worried about getting acne, you're gonna be worrying about having no teeth."

"Hey!" The bus driver, Kim, shouted from the front of the bus. "Ms. Hezoi what do you think you're doing?!"

"Teaching Clover a lesson!" Acorn shouted up at her. "She yelled at Sparrow!"

There was a stiffening in Kim's shoulders, and she hollared, "Clover you leave my poor Sparrow alone, ya hear?!"

It was no secret that Sparrow was Kim's favorite student, but judging by the struck-dumb look on Clover's face, the black-eyed girl hadn't been expecting her bus driver to flaunt the relationship at the students.

Meanwhile, Acorn, Feather, and Dove were desperately trying to stop their laughs escaping into the air, as all three had covered their mouths with their hands.

I let go of Clover's hair and grabbed hold of the seat, looking over at my brother, who'd jumped when I suddenly appeared.

"Hey," I said softly. "Really, if she yells at you, you can yell back."

Sparrow smiled. "I know."

Suddenly, a scream split the air, and Feather grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me back into the seat.

Acorn had stood up, though, and was staring out the window.

"What the fuck is that?!" He almost screamed.

There was a heavy thud skidding over the roof of the school bus, suddenly, and everyone gasped as what looked like a scarlet monkey fell to the ground on the other side.

All the students crowded over to the windows on the right side of the bus, and I went wide-eyed as Boulder pushed me to the side to get a better look.

"Is that—"

"It's Iron Man!" Bird screeched, and I could've sworn I saw hearts in the brunette's leaf-green eyes.

"And Captain America!" Cloud cried, pointing to a mostly blue shape that was sprinting across the tar-floor towards the bus.

Kim opened the door, and the broad-shouldered man appeared on the first step, looking around at the shocked and excited high schoolers who were all staring at him.

He shook his head, "Tony—I mean, Iron Man, did tell me a supposed bus of high schoolers were coming to visit Avenger Tower today... I bet you didn't think you'd be caught dead in the middle of a fight, did you?"

"Are you gonna help us survive or continue standing there yapping?" Feather called down.

"Feather!" Dove gasped. "That's _Captain America!_ You don't just tell him to shut up!"

"I'll tell him whatever the fuck I want to tell him!" Feather yelled back.

"Kids, kids—" Captain America started, only to wince as Feather and Dove began fighting.

"HEY!" I shouted, causing everyone to look over at me.

Except Feather and Dove, wh were still arguing.

My face creased with rage, and climbing up so I could stand on my seat, I unzipped my bag, pulled all 300 pages of _Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire_ out of it, and hit Feather over the head with it.


End file.
